Dense
by dobbinx
Summary: Annabeth: "That IDIOT! Not noticing how that LOSER from Apollo's cabin was FLIRTING with him? Not that I care or anything." A Percabeth one-shot. Was gonna be part of a one-shot series, but I have a new idea for it, and this, well, didn't fit.


**Right, well, I haven't seen some Percabeth one-shots in awhile, and thought I might as well /attempt/ to write one. I **_**was**_** gonna turn this into a series, but I have this new idea, and, well, this doesn't fit it. It's kinda short. =/**

**Now, I know I'm not **_**nearly**_** as brilliant as Rick Riordan, who, like the genius he is, came up with this nifty series. I do NOT own any of the characters, and I'll /try/ to keep them to character as much as I can. But no one does 'em better than Rick Riordan. Seriously.**

_Dense_

That idiot. That _idiot._ That _IDIOT_! That utter, completely clueless, moron.

Actually, those words couldn't really describe why I was so mad at Percy. I mean, sure, he wasn't _always_ stupid.

Yeah, right.

But tonight he was just being dense. I mean, not noticing how that... that.... that... _LOSER_ from Apollo's cabin was _flirting_ with him?!?

Not that I care or anything.

I mean, children of Athena are above that kind of thing. They _especially_ don't care about things when Poseidon's kids are involved. Most of those folk were just trouble, and a lot of my brothers and sisters had thought I was insane at first for even _talking_ with Percy, back when we had first met. But they'd sort of gotten over Percy, and now, the only one in the family who had a problem with Poseidon and his brood was my mother, Athena. Not that that was a shock, or anything. My mother could be as wise as, well, anything, but be as stubborn as a pig mule.

But, still, if I started to rant off about Percy and that chick from the Apollo cabin, most of the room would ignore me. Last summer, when everyone had thought Percy was dead, I was a mess. Seriously. Aphrodite's cabin wouldn't even _look_ at me for two weeks. And then, when Percy had this bright idea to invite along that mortal girl for our quest, I was raving to every person in sight. Except for Percy, of course.

So Cabin Six was pretty quiet that night. Or, to be more specific, _I_ was pretty quiet that night.

One of my sisters suggested that I should sleep on my problems, just to get me to shut up. Sounds like a good idea, right?

Yeah. Didn't work so well. I didn't think for one second that it would, anyway.

Which is why I ended up lying in bed for so long, unable to go to sleep. Finally, I just decided to go outside. Harpies weren't a problem with my invisibility hat, after all. So with nothing stopping me, I left.

Actually, I had no idea where I was going. All I felt was this, well, _force_ taking me over, pulling me somewhere. And, somehow, I ended up back at the seashore. The sun was slowly rising; the sea was calm.

Something overcame me, as I looked out into the ocean. Whatever it was, it sort of _soothed_ me, and allowed me to think for the first time that day.

_Why_ did I care so much? I mean, I'd never really cared about Percy dating someone else as I had done for the past few years. I still have no idea why I kissed him at Mt. Saint Helens last year. That's the part that scared me the most. _I_ had done that. Not Percy.

But, I didn't like Percy in a_ romantic_ way, did I? I mean, when I think of Percy nowadays, I automatically think of Luke, and when _that_ happens, all of these feelings of hurt and betrayal come up. No one around camp has really talked about Luke. Some of the campers, especially Percy, would _love _to have a whole discussion on the traitor who betrayed Camp Half-Blood, allowed Kronos to take over his body, almost started one of the worst three-way wars in history, and who I had loved for almost all of my life.

Love's the important word here. For so long, I had felt like Luke was the only one who cared for me. Who, well, _loved_ me.

But did he really love me? Percy didn't think so. Ever since Luke almost killed him with a scorpion, he's never trusted the guy. Did _I_ even still trust Luke? Or was there even a Luke for me to trust?

Percy wasn't the enemy though. Percy would never try to overturn Western Civilization. Well, not if he could help it.

The sun was almost completely up by now. The tide was still pretty low, as the water gently lapped the shores. For a second, I thought about why I had come to the beach. The only explanation I could think of was that pull. It sort of felt like the ocean, eroding away the sand, nudging it to eventually come into the water. For a second, I thought that maybe a god was trying to speak with me. But that was crazy. The only god who could possibly make me feel like that would have to be –

"Poseidon," I muttered. Now, why would Poseidon bring me to the ocean? I mean, it wasn't like _I_ was one of his children, or that my mom and him even remotely liked each other, or –

"Uh, Annabeth?" a voice asked, hesitantly. Turning, I saw my half-brother, Malcolm, who always seemed to be my messenger.

"Breakfast's coming up soon, and, well, you were sort of missing this morning. So they sent me out to look for you," he mumbled, apologetically. "I'll leave you, to, um, stare at the ocean." He sort of ran away, and I figured I had three, four, or even five minutes tops, to figure out why the heck Lord Poseidon would contact me. If you called bringing me to the beach a calling. But, somehow, my mind seemed clearer. If anything, I had sort of dealt with Luke, acknowledging him like I hadn't done in awhile.

And I had sort of figured out my feelings for Percy. Sort of.

But if I didn't know any better, I'd say I might like him too much for my own good.

**I'm still an amateur at this stuff. =/ **

**Anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated, as well as constructive criticism. Flames are okay (I guess? o_0). But please tell me why my story is the worst thing you've ever read.**

**Or something.**

**For those of you who are keeping up with my Book 5, I'm kinda brain dead, so it might not come along for awhile. I'm trying to keep it more descriptive and stuff, and, well, I suck at that. And I'm branching out onto other areas… so who knows? I should get an update by Sunday. No promises, though.**


End file.
